The Story of Remy LeBeau
by BloodyGore
Summary: This is a AU slash story. This was written in the memory of our brother, Joel. Read the prolodge and get the idea of the story. R&R.


Remy LeBeau sat against the wall tightly holding himself. A mixture of blood and water leaked down his chin and off of his face landing on his jeans. His mind was oozy as if he had just hit in the face. It all happened so little ago and it had ruined his life.  
  
"Get back!" he screamed as he saw Jenna slowly moving closer still holding out her hand, "Please, stay away from me."  
  
Jenna stared at him questionably as he started to mutter, "Damaged goods" over and over as if his spirit had been broken though it had.  
  
Remy swung his head trying to get his arms and legs free but it was no use. He was tied down to a table and his clothes had been striped from his pail body. He couldn't remember how exactly this was happening but it was. Fear shot through his bones as a girl slowly came up to him and repeatedly ran her hand over his manhood. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but get aroused by her touch, it was seducing. She slowly climbed onto his hips and bounced up and down on his length screaming out loud moans. He turned his head feeling sick from the thought of this.  
  
"Look at me!" She screamed bringing her hand down and slapping him across the face cutting his cheek with her nails.  
  
He kept his head turned and his eyes tightly shut. He didn't excepted to lose his virginity like this. He always thought he would lose it when he was 18, after a romantic evening with someone he loved, not at the age of 14 in a dark cabin tied to a table and being raped.  
  
"Look!" She screamed again scratching her nails down Remy's chest.  
  
He kept his head turned away and felt her dig her nails into his chest before climbing off him.  
  
"Worthless piece of trash!" she said spitting in his face. She walked over to the desk across the room and picked up a knife. Remy shook as he watched the girl walking over to him. Her hands went over his and she cut the ropes and into his hand "You have 3 minutes to get out."  
  
He sat up untying his feet before grabbing his clothes and running out the door. He ran deep into the forest and stopped after 10 or 20 minutes of running, putting on his clothes. He stared at the blood dripping off his hand and slowly started to drink it letting it leak down his face.  
  
After countless hours of wondering, he found himself on the crowded streets. As he walked down people's eyes fallowed him and as he got closer to them they would back away. His eyes slowly rose and met with a young girl's causing her to burst out in a glass-shattering shriek. Remy's eyes shoot wide opened and he glanced around seeing everyone's eyes on him, "No, please," he said swinging his head away from the eyes and running down the street into the night.  
  
Two nights had passed and Remy was now sitting in an ally in the poring rain. The dried blood was dripping off his chin and was soaking into his pants. He had not returned to his home afraid of what they would say.  
  
"Remy? Is that you?" a voice came from the opening of the ally.  
  
His worried eyes rose to meet with the ones of his best friend, Jenna. She moved closer and Remy let out a small whimper. Her arm extended and Remy flinched.  
  
"Get back!" He screamed before starting to cry, "please, just stay away."  
  
She looked at him at him with confusion as he started to repeat, "Damaged goods" over and over again.  
  
"I'm sorry Remy but what I'm going to do is for the best," she said before walking off leaving her best friend in the ally.  
  
(This goes out to Joel, our brother, and Wesley. He was raped at the age of 14 and spent 3 years and 7 months in a mental hospital. After that he got out and started a new life making everyone think he always happy. He committed suicide in January of his 20th year and shortly after that his boyfriend, Wesley, killed himself by drinking and driving. We would like to say a pray for both their souls. Below v  
  
We start this pray in the name of the father, the son, the Holy Spirit. Dear Lord. We ask you welcome the souls of Joel _________ and Wesley ________. They were close friends to many and people that carried little hatred. Family, friends and other loved ones, will miss them. We pray this through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. In the name of the father, the son, the Holy Spirit.  
  
Well this was just the prologue and hopefully our will is strong enough to finish this. ~The Death Twins: Bloody, Gore~) 


End file.
